Never Alone
by MoonFlower '93
Summary: Ed and Al reflect on their mother's death, and where it has left them. However, they discover they are not as alone as they had come to believe. EdWin. Oneshot.


**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction ever. Yay! I finally wrote one. This is just a oneshot- I hope to write longer stories later on. This was originally a songfic, but I got to writing it and decided I didn't want the song in there. I was planning on using the song _My Immortal_, by Evanescence. It really fits the FMA story. I recommend listening to it while you're reading. Well, read, review, and please enjoy!

**Summary**: Ed and Al reflect on their mother's death, and where it has left them. However, they discover they are not as alone as they had come to believe. EdWin Oneshot

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **I really, really wish I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, but unfortunately I don't. So I guess I'll dream on. (Sighs) Don't I own anything? Oh well, quit reading the disclaimer and read the story already!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Never Alone

Ed sat on the side of his bed, dressed in tan cargo pants and a green shirt, crying softly. If anyone could see him now, it would shock them. The Fullmetal Alchemist never cried! But that was only the face he put up for others to see. He was just too stubborn to reveal to the world that he was just a kid, after all, and hurt every bit as much as everyone else. Everyone thought his mask was impenetrable, that nothing could hurt him the way it did them. Only those closest to him knew his pain. But now he let it all out. He could taste the salt from his tears on his lips. How bitter they were, making his eyes sting. He hated to cry at all, but it seemed today he just couldn't hold it back. Tears streamed rapidly down his face, and a strangled sob escaped his throat. His whole body shook, and hard as he tried, he couldn't keep the pain, the memories back. Memories, sounds, thoughts of long ago flooded his mind, filling him with despair. Why couldn't they have that happiness again? Why were they so alone in the cruel world? The pain on his young face didn't seem to fit his character at all. But today was different. It was the 5th anniversary of his mother's death. The one time of year he couldn't hold back his sorrow.

His face was turning red from his cries. "Brother…." A high-pitched voice hesitantly called from the doorway. He looked up, and saw his little brother leaning in, his armor body looking almost as sad as Ed felt, if armor could look sad. At the least, his eyes revealed that he was upset. They were the only part of him that showed the anguish he felt. "Hi Al. Sorry..." he mumbled, "I shouldn't be bothering you with my tears. I just have to wonder what we did to deserve this. Why we're so alone. And…and" He choked back another sob. "Why Mom had to leave so soon." Al walked over and sat by Ed on the side of the bed, which creaked under the weight of his armor. "It's okay brother. It's good to cry. I can't even do that. So..so..cry for me. I wish I could. I feel as sad as you do. Why we deserve this, I think that's a question whose answer we'll never have. Maybe there is no reason. But reason or not, I think we owe it to Mother to do the best we can with what we have. Wouldn't she want us to be happy and help others? To persevere through the hard times? Besides, I have faith in you. You'll get our bodies back. And then I can cry with you." As Al was speaking, Ed's tears started to slow, and despite the knowledge that he couldn't feel it, he hugged Al as tightly as he could, wrapping his arms around the cold, unresponsive metal. "Are you sure you aren't the older one here? Thank you Al, I needed that. And you're right—Mom would want us to do our best, and I WILL get your body back, it it's the last thing I do." Al smiled, or seemed to. At least, his eyes revealed a spark of hope. "Still," Ed said, "I wish we weren't so alone." At this Al stood and, walking a little ways away from his sibling, replied, "Brother, I think that is one point that you're wrong on. Please come downstairs in a few minutes. Pay attention to what is around you. I think you'll find we're not as alone as you think." With that Al disappeared. Ed sniffled a little, and dried his face off, thinking his brother was right. Except, they were alone weren't they? They had no family left. Still pondering what Al had said, he tied his hair back into a tidier braid and changed into his normal black outfit, and headed downstairs to dinner, trying to pay attention like Al had said.

The floorboards creaked a little as he walked, and he could smell chicken and dumplings from the kitchen. The warm aroma made him hungry. He could also hear Aunt Pinako moving around finishing up the meal, and Winry coming out of her workshop. As he descended, she emerged, sweaty, tired, and with dark grease smudges on her clothes. Oh, and of course her handy wrench tucked in the back pocket of her overalls. "Hi Ed." She said. "Finally emerging from hibernation to come eat? Why am I not surprised?" she joked. Then noticing his still slightly red eyes, she stopped and started to ask what was wrong. Then she remembered the date. _Oh, that's why he's upset. Poor Ed. _She thought. A few tears started to well in her eyes, but Ed shook his head, and, in a gesture a little out-of-character for him, gave her a small hug. "It's okay." He said, "We all know what today is. And we all cope with it in different ways. I'll be alright, I just need some time. You'll be okay too, Winry. And-and…" Here he stuttered a little, but continued as the look on Winry's face changed from one of sadness to one of surprise. "And thank you." He finished, and hurried off. _Oh Ed. _Winry thought. _You've grown up more than any of us would have ever believed. Even you. Your mother would be proud. _With that thought she continued up the stairs. Unbeknownst to her or Edward, Al was hidden around the corner, content that maybe his brother was beginning to realize that they weren't as alone as he had previously believed.

Later, after dinner was over, Ed and Al began helping around the house by washing the dishes. Up to his elbows in soap, Ed scrubbed them clean alongside his brother, who took this moment alone to speak. "See, brother? We aren't as alone as you thought. We have Winry and Aunt Pinako. Aren't they family, too?" Ed thought a moment. "I suppose so. But I'm still not sure." Al shook his head at his brother's inability to see what was right in front of him. "Don't you remember what happened with Winry today? I accidentally overheard you two. You can't tell me that she doesn't treat you as family. You'll figure it out eventually brother. I know you will."

That evening, as Ed was headed upstairs to go to bed (Al was already up there) he passed Winry's currently open door, and heard his name called softly. "Edward…" Winry called again. He paused, then turned and went into her room. The covers were already turned down on her bed, revealing she was also ready to retire. She was dressed in a pale silk gown with, surprisingly, a pale floral print on it, that fell to her ankles. It was the first time he had ever seen Winry in a dress. He had to stare for a second. Her hair was also down, and fell around her shoulders in a shower of fine gold. She looked beautiful. The mechanic was perched on the side of her bed, looking a little depressed. Ed discovered he didn't like it when Winry was upset. He wanted to change the look on her face. "What is it, Winry?" He said, as he sat beside her on the bed. "Ed…You do realize we're your family too, don't you? Granny Pinako and I. You guys are the most important thing to me in this world. After my parents died, it was you three that were there for me when I needed it most. It meant a lot to me. And I want you to know, if you ever need anything. I'm…well…I'm here for you. If you need anything, just tell me, okay? I want you to trust me. To consider me your family just like I think of you. You never open up and tell me what goes on behind that mask. You don't have to tell me anything, but if you need to talk…just, just know I'm here." Ed was, suffice to say, more than a little shocked by this announcement. He sat a minute, and processed what she had said. Then, very slowly, he reached over and took her hand, and slowly stroked it, and stared at her with a gentleness she had never seen in his eyes. His dark golden orbs seemed to glow a little in the dim light, and made her feel safe. "Of course you're family Winry. We'll always be there for you too, remember. That's what family does. They talk and support each other. And Winry…Thank you. For everything. That's what I meant earlier. You and Aunt Pinako have always been there when we needed you since the beginning. Thank you." With that last statement, he slowly, as if he was afraid something would break, leaned forward, and pulled her into a hug. She lay stunned in his arms for a moment, then smiled and hugged back. She didn't need to say anything else. There was no need for words. With that, Ed stood up, and began walking out towards his own room. "Goodnight Winry." He called softly. She replied, "Goodnight Ed." And at the same time, they both whispered under their breath, "I love you." Neither heard the other, but they somehow sensed that their feelings were returned. Then Edward went up to the room he and Al shared. He lay down, and slowly sank towards sleep. However, before he dozed off, he thought to himself, _You were right Al. We're not alone. We have the best family in the world._ However, Ed did not realize that he had spoken out loud, and as his breathing slowed and he fell asleep, Al's eyes lit up from the cot across the room, and a smile shone in his eyes. _I told you brother. The four of us are family, forever. We're never truly alone. _

The End

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: How was it? Please, please review. It's my first fic—I need input here! See that review button? Down there, bottom left corner? Push it. You know you want to. You can write a little or a lot. Thanks for reading!


End file.
